To be Loved
by ReturntoZero1
Summary: Summary: Light and L have now settled down and L feels the need to introduce Light to his family…Can Light survive a house full of geniuses? Warnings inside.


**A/N**: Hello! This is a cute little one-shot for **Insomniac Panda-Chan**! This is a gift from me for cracking the code in my other story 'Sad Tears and Silence'! Yay!*claps*

Okay then, here we go!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. *cries*

_Summary: Light and L have now settled down and L feels the need to introduce Light to his family…Can Light survive a house full of geniuses?_

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

_To be Loved_

Light Yagami woke up from his blissful sleep, turning to his fiancé L Lawliet, the world's best detective, and wrapped his arms around L's small frame. He relished in the fact that L was not wearing a shirt, and traced small circles on his chest, inhaling his soft scent of strawberries and a smile creeping on his face.

Lawliet was curled up, back facing Light and still unaware of his lovers embrace. Light's hand begins to travel torwards his head and he tangled his fingers in L's soft black locks. Light began to reminisce and sighed with delight at the years he spent with L, his love constantly growing and seemed almost never-ending. He stayed in that position for a minute, until a soft gasp and a moan pulled him from his thoughts.

L began to shift and turned to face Light, never breaking contact and smiling as he did so. He stifled a yawn and rested his head on Light's chest, slipping his arms around Light's neck and resting them there. L sighed contently, 'Good morning my Light,' his smile widening as he snuggled into Light's chest.

Light was speechless, his life couldn't be any more _perfect_. Light was excited and thrilled at the idea of L soon marrying him, he couldn't see himself with anyone else. L was just the best thing that happened to him, making life so beautiful and enjoyable.

'Good morning Lawliet.' Light whispered ending the sentence with a soft kiss to the lips. They stayed in a comfortable silence and stayed in their gentle embrace…until the shrill cry of the alarm clock went off. Light jumped in surprise and hastily reached for the 'snooze' button, flailing his arms about and after a minute of flailing, he finally hit the snooze button. Light glances back at L, who is trying to hold back a laugh and failing horribly. Soft giggles escape his mouth and his face settles into a small, sweet smile. He stops momentarily and reaches out for Light, but Light falls off the bed and hits the ground with a loud 'thud'.

'Light, are you okay?' L gasps and peers over the end of the bed. Light gets up quickly, a blush present on his face, 'Yes honey, I'm okay.' L smiles once again and pulls out of bed, gracefully moving over to his closet and picking out his favorite white long-sleeve and his faded blue jeans. Light mimics L and picks out his clothes and begins to change as well.

L leaves the room swiftly and runs into the kitchen, pulling on a small pink apron and getting pans out. 'Light' L calls, 'What do you want for breakfast?' Light emerges from the room with his usual tidy appearance, but wearing a blue t-shirt and some nice black jeans. 'How bout pancakes Hun?' Light announces, 'I'll even help you.' L smiles and hands him a white apron.

They begin to work together in perfect harmony, each picking up where the other left off with no words needed. Mixing and sizzling was heard through out the kitchen and everything was in constant motion. L randomly placed chocolate chips in some of the pancakes while others had bits of diced apple slices and cinnamon mixed in. Light would turn the pancakes effortlessly, even going as far as to do tricks, and separated them into two neatly placed stacks.

Once they had made enough, the stove was turned off and the now dirty supplies were thrown into the sink, then they quickly headed to the table. Each had their own utensils and the syrup bottle was already placed on the table.

L sat in his usual position and began to pour syrup on his pancakes and began to chew happily on his food. Light proceeded to do the same and enjoyed his meal. Once L finished his pancakes he looked at Light and sighed. 'Light, we're going to have visitors and I want you to be nice to them.' Light looked up from his now empty plate, 'L don't worry, I'm sure they'll like me.' L frowned, 'Light, the visitors are part of my family and they might be…different.'

Light picked up both plates and put them in the sink, ignoring the piling dishes, 'L don't worry, I'll be polite and do everything I can to show them that I'm right for you.' Light paces over to where L is and leans close for a kiss… and the doorbell rings.

L immediately gets up and rushes to the door and opens it, revealing three teenagers.

The tallest was what appeared to be a blonde-haired girl who had deep blue eyes and pale skin. She had shoulder length hair and a chocolate bar hanging out of her mouth. Dressed in tight black leather and big black boots, she strolls in and plops her self on the couch.

The next is a red short-haired boy who only glances up and says a small 'hi' to L before returning to mashing buttons on his Nintendo DS and taking a seat next to the girl. His attire is strange, a brown vest with white lining and a striped black and white long sleeve shirt underneath it, with orange goggles over his eyes, tight black pants and finally black boots.

The last is a petite child with stunning white hair and baggy white clothes that hid his figure. He tangles his hair with one finger and nimbly plays with a toy in the other. He glances up and notices L, his big black eyes widening, and he instantly raises his arms up, silently asking to be raised.

L smiles and picks up the small boy, closing the door swiftly and walks towards Light.

'Light,' L begins, 'this boy is Near. The blonde boy is Mello and the red head is Matt.'

Light glances at each one and he notices they are all staring at him. But each has an envious glint in their eyes or a cold stare, not at all welcoming Light. Light fidgets nervously and swallows, his T-shirt becoming itchy and uncomfortable.

'Ah…Hello children…I'm L fiancé-' Both Mello and Matt jump off the couch and cling to L's legs, both glaring at him and giving him bad vibes. Light is fearful but holds his ground. He needed to prove to these kids that he loved L. 'Anyways, I am L's fiancé-' Mello releases his grip on L's leg and stands directly in front of Light, narrowing his icy blue eyes at Light, 'L, this is your fiancé? I can't believe you would pick such a sissy pretty boy.' Light's face is tinted with a splash of crimson, his face heating up with anger and a smidge of embarrassment.

Mello proceeds to kick Light in the shin, causing Light to howl with pain and hold his shin. Mello cackles and grabs Matt, dragging him further into the house. Matt doesn't even look up from his game, allowing Mello to lead him into some unknown corner.

Near taps L's shoulder twice, signaling that he wants to be put down, and L gently puts Near on the ground. Near shuffles over to Light, his clothes swaying with every movement, and he watches Light recover from the blow. He gives Light his toy, 'Press the green button for me.'

Light stares curiously at the white haired boy, wondering why the boy would ask him to do such a thing. He looks on the small toy robot and quickly encounters the neon green button. He presses it and a black liquid covers his shirt and the bottom half of his face. Light flinches and drops the toy, trying to wipe the liquid off his face.

He turns to where Near was standing and finds that the boy is no longer there. He grits his teeth in anger and realizes that L is gone as well. He takes long strides and glances around for L or any of the other boys.

A crash echoes through the house and Light rushes towards the sound, fear welling up in his chest, hoping that no one is hurt. Light runs towards the bed room, and finds the door was left slightly open. He pushes the door quietly and peers into the room, only to find that the boys are playing with L.

The window is open and the sun is shining, letting sun-light into the room and make the dusty-rose colored walls shine with a lighter color, and the burgundy transparent curtains billow softly in the wind.

Each child was facing L, all with smiles and happiness evident on their face. Laughter filled the room and their melodic voices mixed, making a beautiful symphony of joy and innocence. L would speak softly to them, making the children lean close and each held a certain glint in their eyes, but all had one thing in common.

_They all loved L._

Mello's normally icy blue eyes and his cold exterior melted away with L's laughter and happiness, a light shone in his eyes, showing deep admiration and love for L.

As for Near, his usually dull black eyes were now filled with life and joy, showing his love and pride for L, he stared at L like a son who was learning from their father, and a smile would bloom on his face every time L acknowledged him.

Matt's eyes held a happiness that made his jade green eyes sparkle and say so much. He would gaze at L and see him as a big brother figure, his eyes practically screaming out how much he trusted and respected L.

Light didn't notice the smile that had bloomed on his face; he never knew that these kids would make L so happy. Light finally rested his eyes on L, gazing at his smiling face and his light-hearted laughter, making him so beautiful in his happiness, reminding Light why he had truly loved L.

No matter what L and Light would do, L would make him happy. Light had never felt this happiness, not with anyone else in his life. L would smile and Light wouldn't care what happened, all that mattered to him was that L was happy.

Light pushed the door open and walked into the room, sitting beside L and expanding the circle.

Right away, the boys latched onto L, taking at least one of his limbs and glaring at Light. Light began to laugh softly, 'Guys, I'm not going to take L away from you! I see that you're all close, and I would never want to take that away from you.' Light scooted closer to the small family, resting his hands at his sides, 'L is a wonderful person, and I only want the best for him. I love him just like you guys do, and I hope that I can be a part of your family…'

The three boys merely stared at him, a haze clouding up their eyes, concealing their thoughts as they stayed silent. Tension hung thick in the air, and Light began to feel shunned and outcast, so he rose from his sitting position and his light brown bangs curtained his eyes, hiding his sadness and loneliness.

All Light had wanted was a family; A family of his own. He had L, but now that he had seen L interact with his family, it awakened his buried feelings of the family he once had. When he was a child, he had always felt loved and a deep bond with his family. But once he was shown to be a genius, he grew up too fast and was always expected to do work. Once he reached the age of 18 he never felt truly happy with his family, never feeling like he belonged or that he was important. They would say the same thing about his work and expect his perfect grades and never paid attention to him. He never really connected with his family after that.

While Light was lost in his thoughts, Near got up from his sitting position and began to shuffle over to where Light was, pulling on his pant leg a few times. Once Light came back to earth, Near lifted his arms up, silently asking to be raised. Light stared at him for a few moments, surprise creeping onto his face, but a bright smile appeared and he gently scooped up Near into his arms. He rocked Near gently and smiled at the smile that appeared on the albino's face.

Matt began to loosen his grip on L and moved over to where Light was, his jade green eyes shined with curiosity. Once Light got the signal from Near to put him down, Matt proceeded to show Light the game he was playing. Light figured out that it was a puzzle game and cracked the code in seconds. Matt stared in awe as Light completed the puzzle with almost no effort, and a smile shone on Matt's face as he returned the game and ruffled his hair.

Mello didn't move an inch. Instead he held L's leg even tighter and continued to glare at Light. Light moved over to where Mello was and sat beside him, only opening his arms and extending them to him. Mello glanced up at L and L smiled and nodded at Mello. Mello moved with hesitation, his eyes still cold and his body stiff with caution. He pulled himself from L's leg and stood just out of reach from Light.

Mello then hugged Light lightly and Light embraced the young boy. Once Mello pulled away Light smiled and saw a small smile break Mello's cold exterior. Mello ran off and proceeded to drag both matt and near out of the room, slamming the door shut as he left.

Light turned to meet L's loving gaze and a warm smile directed to him. They embraced and a chaste kiss sealed the deal.

_Light was one of them now. _

Light's heart pounded with happiness and excitement. He had finally been accepted, and he had never been happier in his life. First L, and now a loving family, he silently thanked the Gods or whatever powerful forces for such a gift.

L left the room along with Light following close behind, their hands intertwined. The rest of the day was filled with laughter and screams of joy, and soon the sun began to set. A knock at the door interrupted their fun and Light answered the door.

An old man with a formal black suit was revealed, his face was kind and he seemed to radiate with wisdom. 'Hello, I am here to pick up the children.' I turn back to the three children and they arose and began to head to the door. L followed them and proceeded to say goodbye.

'Matt, I want you to be good and not stay up playing video-games all night.' He brushed away his bangs and kissed his forehead.

'Mello, don't get into trouble or I'll ground you and limit your chocolate supply.' He gave Mello's shoulders a small squeeze and kissed his cheek.

'Near, please don't lock yourself in your room and be nice with Mello.' He scooped Near up into his arms and kissed his forehead as well.

After the three kids said their farewells, Light and L watched as the three boys go and disappear from sight. They couple closed the door and L pulled away noticing a bright sticky note on Light's back. He pulled it off and waved it in front of Light's face.

'_Even though you're a sissy pretty boy, you're our sissy pretty boy! ~Mello' _

L glanced at Light and a smile spread on both their faces, and a light-hearted laughter filled the air as the couple let their hands entwine and their love fill the air.

_Fin._

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

_**A/N**_: Wow…what a cheesy ending!:D :D :D Lolz! Please review and tell me what you like or didn't like! Ta-ta for now! ~ :3


End file.
